


likes repel

by auficial



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, and more implied sexual stuff, but mild, they meet in the streets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then again, along the way, Hanimaya Makoto found himself attracted to Imayoshi Shoichi, so maybe they were more unlike each other than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	likes repel

They met, coincidentally, after watching a match.

Hanamiya Makoto was the first to notice his senpai walking towards him. He had half a mind to turn away and walk faster before the other could notice him. However, that felt too much like an admission of defeat and being so cowardly wasn't acceptable behaviour in his book. Yet he didn't really feel like dealing with his senpai today or any time, really. He certainly wasn't lying when he said that his senpai had the worst personality. 

After all, he may be called the 'bad boy' with broken spirits and crushed egos to his name but Imayoshi Shoichi was something else altogether. Hanamiya knew very well he was a bastard and made no secret of his intentions. In fact, it very much thrilled him when others glared at him with all the hatred and bitterness they could gather. His senpai,though, was the kind of man who would sneakily mask his desires and that practised smile was always painted on his face. Sometime in the past, he was once thrown off by that smile but it was a mistake he never repeated from then on. 

Hanamiya didn't exactly like his senpai but he had some grudging admiration towards the fox-like bastard.  _Damn_ , he was noticed- he could tell it in the way Imayoshi's blank face split into a saccharine smile. The few meters between them slowly decreased and Hanamiya waited for the other to acknowledge him. 

 _Of course_ , the bastard didn't and they passed by each other. Ticked off, Hanamiya turned and proclaimed with a smirk, "Oi, oi, isn't it customary to greet someone you know when you're on the streets?"

"Ahhh~ If it isn't Makoto-kun," the smile was firmly wedged in place, "it's been a long time."

" _Bastard,_ " Hanamiya mumured under his breath. "Senpai," he greeted obligatorily and even did a small bow. It's not like he meant it but he had some measure of the decorum that is expected of a younger one. From the way the smile widened, it was clear that Imayoshi was fully aware of that. Besides, it's definitely an open secret that in some warped, twisted way, he respected the man. And after all, they both lost to Seiren, which made him even. Somewhat, for now.

In a flash, too fast for Hanamiya to react or pull away, the other leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hanamiya's. Just as quick as the contact came, it was over and a scowl overcame Hanamiya's face. "Bastard," he said it matter of factly, this time loudly enough for his senpai to hear. Imayoshi chuckled. 

The two of them were in a secluded area at a late hour, somehow having crossed each other's paths. There was no one anywhere near them, which meant no witness to their kiss. Hanamiya knew it was the other's way of testing the grounds. To see where he stood. That was exactly why the smile curved even more when he grabbed his senpai's collar and mashed their lips together. It was something familiar to both of them, as was the hands on Hanamiya's hips as he brought his own hands to tangle in his senpai's hair. There was a low hum from Imayoshi's throat as he  _tugged_. 

Hanamiya knew all of Imayoshi's turn ons like the other knew all of his. They were well acquainted with each other's bodies from all those times in empty classrooms and after practice, long after everyone had gone home. They had both come a long way from those days but it seemed that old memories could be dredged up easily with just a touch. 

"I heard you've been a very bad, _bad_  boy," was murmured against Hanamiya's lips during the pause where their lips parted and Hanamiya felt himself pulled forward such that his entire front was plastered to his senpai's. 

That comment earned Imayoshi a sharp bite that caused his lip to start bleeding. It didn't even faze him, merely made him snigger and grab a certain area of Hanamiya's body. Hanamiya's face heated with the whine that escaped him as his hands rested on his senpai's shoulders to steady himself. "We both know how this is going to end," Imayoshi spoke directly into Hanamiya's ear, sending little shivers down his kouhai's back from the proximity. 

"Sometimes," Hanamiya managed finally after a few moments more of silence (peppered with the slightest hint of a moan and wet sounds), "I _really_ hate you."

Imayoshi only smiled.

Both of them didn't return home. 

 

 

 

Susa Yoshinori noticed the red and purple bite mark on Imayoshi Shoichi's neck. In fact, just above his collar peeked out similar colours but it was merely a hint of them, not enough to feel concern for his friend's safety. He studied Imayoshi. The other was studying his textbook with frightening intensity (Susa was startled once because Imayoshi pointed out that the textbook had something down wrong and he was actually right when they consulted the teacher the next day) and seemed to have tuned the world out.

Just as he thought that, Imayoshi asked, "Is there something wrong, Susa-kun?"

There was a beat of silence when they stared at each other and Susa glanced at the slightly split lip once again. Imayoshi was twirling his pen and that action revealed his wrist from the cuff of his sleeve. It was adorned with marks that looked suspiciously like rope markings. Susa finally met Imayoshi's eyes again. The other's face was certainly amused and his whole demeanour screamed, " _Go on, ask me, I dare you._ "

In the end, Susa decided to concede defeat and let it go, as much as his curiosity nagged at him. "It's nothing," he sighed, dropping his eyes back to his book. 

"I thought so," Imayoshi said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written because I initially had a list of things I wanted to write (or challenge myself to) before I made an AO3 account and it included "a pairing I normally wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole".
> 
> 2\. Shout out to:  
> That one scene in the anime (and manga- I don't remember?) where they were alone in the classroom. 
> 
> 3\. I used to really hate Hanamiya until Midosuji came into the picture, then in comparison, Hanamiya's a saint.
> 
> 4\. Hmm, I would imagine their relationship started on a whim like Hanamiya tripped and his hand ended in Imayoshi's crotch or something. 
> 
> 5\. I can't believe I wrote this. (Ugh. Probably a one time thing) 
> 
> 6\. On a side note though, I actually like the idea of hate sex between Kiyoshi and Hanamiya. (Read a few fics... I don't very much enjoy the ones where Kiyoshi is the broken doll but I find it fun when he's the one making Hanamiya yield.) 
> 
> 7\. Funnily enough, this was one of the first few fics I wrote, mostly because of that list I mentioned. 
> 
> 8\. This is no doubt one of my shortest fics in comparison to most of my others- no surprise why _at all_. 
> 
> 9\. I would call this pairing the "Delinquent Pairing" and it's probably that couple where "I hate you"s translate to "I love you"s. (Yucks.) 
> 
> 10\. Title and summary is because I recently started physics once more and you know, attraction and things. (The working title of this fic was "What are the odds", a reference to both this couple existing, as well as a lamentation of this fic having came from me like WHAT WERE THE ODDS OF ME WRITING THIS- THE NUMBER WAS IN THE NEGATIVES UNTIL I WANTED TO CHALLENGE MYSELF, UGH)


End file.
